Newly visually impaired individuals may undergo an orientation & mobility (“O&M”) training to learn how to cope with vision loss while developing skills such as using a white cane and navigating their surroundings. Long-time visually impaired individuals may also undergo such O&M training to further develop and/or refine such skills. Such individuals may utilize a vision-assist system and may grow too dependent on the vision-assist system over time. As a result, the individuals may not build sufficient confidence in their own skills and abilities.
Accordingly, a need exists for vision-assist systems that assist a visually impaired user with O&M training while encouraging the visually-impaired user to gain confidence in his or her own abilities.